Cuidaré de ti
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: ー No te vayas ー  Pidió Christa. Luego llevo su delicada mano sobre la de él. ー No quiero quedarme sola.ー [Reiner X Christa]


Hola mi gente hermosa y bonita, aquí otro One-Shot de Reiner x Christa/Historia. Intenté en lo posible ser romántica, xD a mi no se me da tan fácil la cursileria a la hora de escribir. Disfrutenlo.

pdta: me gusta escribir 'Christa' en vez de Historia porque los hechos (según yo) se desarrollan en la línea donde aún nadie sabe el verdadero nombre de ella.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: / los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su creador. la historia es 100% mía. /

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Era un día común y corriente de la fase de entrenamiento para ser admitidos al ejército, los que ya habían logrado completar las actividades tenían la libertad de ir por ahí a distraerse un poco, eso evitaría que se quedaran sin hacer nada distrayendo a los que les costaba terminar con la labor.

Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie, los primeros en terminar decidieron que irían a caminar por la ciudad para despejar sus mentes, los tres fueron directamente a su habitación para cambiarse las ropas sudadas y sucias. Al terminar Reiner y Bertholdt resolvieron esperar afuera hasta que Annie saliera, encontrándose sentada en los escalones de la entrada a 'Christa' con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo.

ー¿'Christa'? ¿Que te paso? No te vi en el entrenamientoーpreguntó el pelinegro

ーNo es nada, un simple resfriado... me ordenaron reposar para no tener un bajo rendimientoーdijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

ーBueno ¿Y que haces fuera de la habitación?ーcuestionó Reiner.

ーQuería tomar un poco de aire fresco, además ahí dentro es muy aburr... ¡Achu!ーestornudo la rubia sin poder terminar la frase.

ーEntra de una buena vez o ese resfriado empeoraráーDijo Annie saliendo de la habitación mientras se agarraba el cabello.

ーAnnie tiene razón, anda y abrígate.ーcompletó Bertholdt.

ーEsta... bien lo haré, gracias chicosーsonrío de nuevo la muchacha; sin embargo en el intento de levantarse se desplomó debido a la debilidad que presentaba.

ー¡'Christa'!ーse alteró Reiner corriendo en su ayuda.ー¿Te hiciste daño?ーpreguntó el rubio a la damita mientras que con sus brazos la levantaba.

ーNo, No pasó nada.ーrespondió ella.

ーChicos adelántense ustedes, yo ayudaré a 'Christa' a volver a la habitación.ーsugirió el oji-marrón con la rubia entre sus brazos.

Tanto Annie como Bertholdt asintieron a la sugerencia del rubio y se fueron juntos a la ciudad.

En cambio, Reiner entró a la habitación con 'Christa' en brazos y la ayudó a ubicarse en una de las camas.

ーGracias... lo siento.ーse disculpó la oji-azul.

ーNo hay problema, solo ten más cuidadoーdijo él cobijando a la chica con la mantaーAhora si me voyーtérmino de decir el rubio con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Pero la muchacha lo agarró de la manga de la camisa antes de que la abandonara.ーNo te vayasーPidió 'Christa'. Luego llevo su delicada mano sobre la de él.ーNo quiero quedarme sola.ー

ーE... Esta bien.ーaceptó el oji-marrón con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella le sonrió y apretó aún más su mano sobre la de él. Hubo un mutismo corto que a Reiner le pareció una eternidad así que prefirió interrumpir.

ーEstas hirviendo...ーdijo nervioso y llevando su mano hasta los labios de 'Christa'.

ー¿Crees que deba dejarme ropa ligera?ーpreguntó la joven incorporándose con la poca fuerza que tenía para al menos sentarse.

El hombre trago saliva antes de responder, pues le ponía nervioso la confianza con la que le hablaba ella.

ーS... Si, supongo que es mejor.ー

A ella sin importarle empezó a desabotonar su camisa para librarse de las prendas pesadas que tenía puestas, con el objetivo de quedar con algo ligero que le diera un respiro a su cuerpo.

Debido a eso las mejillas de Reiner se incendiaron prometiendo una futura hemorragia nasal.

ー¿Q... Qué diablos estás haciendo?ーreclamó el rubio.

ー... ¿Tratando de que me baje la fiebre?ーrespondió la damita con ironía.

El muchacho se volteó con premura para no ver a la morena en pequeñas prendas y así evitar su cara se tornarse se todos los colores.

ー¡Te traeré agua!ーdijo él y luego emprendió su huida.

Rato después, el joven regreso con un vaso de agua del que ya había tomado varios tragos para refrescarse debido al aumento de temperatura que le generó la anterior acción de 'Christa', él entro y la encontró acurrucada y envuelta en la manta temblando por los efectos de la alta temperatura como respuesta inmune.

ー¿Reiner?ーpreguntó ella.

ーAquí estoyーcontesto él acercándose a ella y sentándose al borde de la cama.ーte traje agua, bébela.ー

Con ayuda del joven, 'Christa' logró sentarse para beber el agua; mientras ella bebía, de la comisura de sus labios se escapó una gotita que recorrió todo su cuello hasta desaparecer en el escote de la chica. Reiner no pudo ignorar eso, sus ojos recorrieron todo el camino que tomó la traviesa gotita hasta su pecho. Al ver el pequeño 'top' que usaba, bajó su rostro para evitar tener 'malos pensamientos' pero ya era muy tarde pues su nariz empezó a sangrar.

ー¿Estás bien Reiner?ーa la chica le dio curiosidad ver al joven rubio tapándose la nariz ーTu… Tu nariz sangra!ー se preocupó ella.

ーNo es nada, ha de ser por el sol de esta mañanaーrespondió él

ーya veo, no vaya a ser que te enfermes o tendré que cuidarte yoーbromeo la chica dejando el vaso vacío en la pequeña mesa que había al lado de la cama.

'Christa' con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y tomo un pañuelo limpio, se acercó y se ubicó frente a Reiner, lo que hizo que a este le sangrara aún más la nariz pues recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza con su mirada a la chica que tenía al frente quien vestía unos Short y un Top. Ella tomó el hirviente rostro del muchacho y limpio su nariz con el pañuelo.

ー¿Que rayos haces 'Christa'?ーReiner estaba demasiado nervioso.

ーTe gusta hacer preguntas estúpidas ¿verdad?ーcontinuaba ella sosteniendo el rostro del rubio.ーCreo también que tienes fiebreーsugirió la chica palpando la frente de Reiner.

El oji-marrón se sintió desarmado con ella tan cerca de él, en su mente rondaban mil cosas como el arrepentimiento de haber llegado ahí, lo hermosa que era esa rubia e incluso tenía intenciones de aprovechar la situación, pero se encontraba tan descolocado que lo único para lo que servía en ese momento era para responder como si se hubiese vuelto un estúpido zombie. ーSupongo que sí es fiebreー tragó saliva. Anhelaba que se lo tragara la tierra, que se lo comiera un titan o incluso ella… pero a besos.

ーVeamos…ーpensaba que hacer la joven rubia mirando a su alrededor, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, tomo la manta con la se cobijaba y con ella envolvió a Reiner, acción que lo hizo lanzarle una mirada extrañado ーantes de que hagas una pregunta idiota, eso es para que no te vayas a enfermar como yo.ー

ーpero ¿Qué hay de ti?ーinquirió él

ーno te preocupes por miー 'Christa' tomo otra manta que había en la siguiente cama.ーtomaré esta prestadaー sonrió la oji-azul envolviéndose en ella y sentándose al lado de Reiner. La siguiente acción de la rubia esta vez lo dejó helado, ¡ella! Si, ¡'Christa'! estaba abrazando su brazo.ーGracias por quedarteーdijo de una manera dulce.

ーSi, Claro. Lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario.ーse limitó a responder él mostrándole una tranquila sonrisa a pesar de que todo en su interior estaba patas arriba. " _Que_ _imbécil soy, que cursi sonó eso._ " pensó

La morena soltó el brazo de Reiner y se acomodó en la cama dejando escapar un bostezo.ーTengo mucho sueño ー

ーAnda, descansa. Tienes bastante tiempo.ー

La nena de ojos azules se quedó viéndole por un rato como pensando.

ーVenー le pidió ella.

ー¿Qué dijiste?ーcuestionó exaltado.

ー¡Que vengas Reiner!ーVolvió a insistir la rubia.

Sin entender, el muchacho se acercó lo suficiente…ー¿te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algo?ー decía tragando saliva varias veces.

De nuevo 'Christa' lo agarro de la camisa e hizo el intento de halarlo.ーTú también deberías descansarー

ー'Christa' yo...yoo... no estoy…ーtrataba de decir él poniendo resistencia.

ーCállate, también dije lo mismo anoche. "No estoy enferma" y ahora mírame.ーcontinuo ella halándoloーVen, descansemos los dosー

Reiner se dejó vencer por esas palabras y casi que quedó encima de la rubia; al instante empezó a temblar pues esa situación le ponía los nervios de punta.

ーVes! Ya empezaste a temblarー se burló ella y aprovecho para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

¿Realmente eso estaba sucediéndole a él? Se preguntaba Reiner para si ¿Era un sueño? ¿Su carácter había sido quebrantado por una chica… no, por una hermosa chica? ¿De verdad era tan débil ante una situación tan simple?

ーCuidaremos uno del otro ¿vale? ーcontinuaba diciendo ella.

ーC... claroーSin más el oji-marrón se acomodó al lado de 'Christa'.ー¿No crees que esto es raro?ー preguntó él.

ー¡ Ja, ja!ーrió la morenaーDéjame dormir.ーdijo por última vez ella envolviéndose en la manta.

Largo tiempo después, Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones, Annie y Bertholdt regresaron de su "dispersión". La primera en entrar y ver esa extraña escena fue Sasha que corrió fuera a 'regar' el chisme.

Dentro de esa habitación se oían risitas ahogadas y murmullos.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Ymir, Connie, Sasha, Bertholdt y Annie cerca de la cama observaban como dormían abrazados y plácidamente Reiner y 'Christa'. La última tenía su rostro sobre el pecho de él, mientras que Reiner la tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

ー¡Pfff! Creí que era homosexualーbufó Ymir

ーQue tiernos se ven.ーcomentó Bertholdt.

ー¿A que juegan esos dos?ーdijo riéndose Connie

ーShhh, Hablen más bajo o los despertaránーsusurró Sasha

ー¿Eso está permitido?ーcuestionó Armin un tanto sonrojado.

Eren se limitó a rascarse la cabeza con una mano tratando de entender la situación, Jean con un puño sobre su boca trataba de ahogarse la carcajada y de aparentar un semblante serio. Mikasa y Annie solo miraban la escena con cara de sorpresa y no opinaron al respecto.

ーCreo que... hay que dejarlos.ーSugirió Bertholdt.

ー¿Dejarlos? Voy por un balde de agua, Reiner debe estar sedientoーAgregó Ymir saliendo del lugar.

ーOye...Oye ni se te ocurra.ーla siguió el alto pelinegro.

ーYo no me pierdo estoーSalió tras ellos Connie

ーTampoco yoーdijo burlón Jean.

ーEren, Armin, salgamos de aquí. Esto no me agrada.ーHabló Mikasa tomando a sus compañeros de los brazos y llevándolos hasta afuera

Sasha y Annie se miraron y encogieron sus hombros para luego hacer la retirada.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Damas y Caballeros, gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Espero haya gustado. No olviden dejarme amor en un Review. xD


End file.
